sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Movie (Free join Roleplay)
A roleplay with a very bad name... Plot Eggman is planning to build the most ultimatest weapon to take over the world. You and your friends must go up to space, because that's where Eggman is building the thing, at Space Colony ARK. Yeah, it's not destroyed yet. And while he does that, he's gonna make robots and send them to Earth to destroy everything, and you also have to destroy the robots as well because what is Sonic The Hedgehog without robots? OK, now I must look for people wanting to join. Fabulus plot, isn't it? Regulations Your character must be over the age of 13. Rules Swearing is limited. You can have as much as 3 characters participating per person. Don't kill another character without permission. Roleplayers!!!!! Good people Jinx the cheetah (XxDuskstarxX) Tesla The Hedgehog - Alphonse Uprising Jessica the Wolf - Onup147 Ryder the Mink '''- Rage the Hedgehog '''Ion the Hedgehog - DUBSTEPXsonic Luper the Dragonfly -Magicallyhorrifying Jailrush the Hedgehog - '''Steryotype Neutral people '''Harvest the Golden Jackal -Magicallyhorrifying Kenneth "Khaine" the Fox -''' BlackLanternJordan/I'maChair5050 Evil people 'Shocker the Hedgehog '- Rage the Hedgehog '''Harvest the Golden Jackal -Magicallyhorrifying Evil Ryder the Mink - 'Rage the Hedgehog '''Saren Arterius - '''Saren the Dark Lynx '''Mars The Lightning Wolf -' Saren the Dark Lynx Lilian "Lilith" Nastasia-Jaredthefox92 Destinations Here are the places we must go through IN ORDER. Station Square Speed Highway Grand Metropolis Emerald Coast Seaside Hill Red Canyon Icecap Huge Jungle Place Thing Pyramid Desert Space Colony ARK Roleplay ROLEPLAAAAAAAAAAAY DA MOVIE! So the roleplay starts out with a view of Earth-- or Mobius... dosent matter, where a huge pack of space ships fly over it. Are these aliens trying to take over? Nope. Of course, it's Dr. RoFat**** trying to destroy the world once again. "HEGHHEGHHEGHEGH! DIS IS MAH EIGHTYNINTH TIME TRYIN' TU TAIK OVER DA WORLD! HEGH-- WHA?!" Eggman said, and sees SANICK THE HEDGHOG, IN HIS SUPER FORM! "Well, this is new! If you surrendered earlier, I would'nt have broke your toys, hooba dooba." Sonic said. Then... EGGMAN TRAPS HIM WITH A BEAM! The beam turned him back into his normal form, and steals the Chaos Emeralds Sonic was carrying! "HEGH! NOW THAT I HAVE ALL YOUR CHAOS EMERALDS, I CAN USE THEM TO SCATTER THEM ALL AROUND ZE WORLD!" Eggman said, getting a big d***. He puts all the Emeralds inside a cannon which fires them all to 7 parts of the world. "And I can now use all the clones of 6 different people I don't know to frame them for no reason!" Eggman stated. He dispatches an escape pod to Earth, which is filled with all the evil clones Eggman made. They land on Earth, and... yeah, they wreaked havoc. BUT NOW, THE G.U.N. THINKS THAT THEY ARE THE REAL GOOD GUYS BEING EVIL AND ARE NOW TRYING TO ARREST THEM ALL! Introduction: Villains :Harvest, arm resting on the windowsill, marveled at how... small and seemingly insignificant her hometown appeared from the Egg Fleet. It felt, invigorating, powerful, gave her an odd kind of high. Thinking of how small everything really was. "Shocker, you've GOT to look at this!" :The yellow Hedgehog, known as Shocker, looked over his shoulder. "What is it...?" Shocker asked. :"Station Square's TINY from down here!" The similarly colored jackal ecstatically responded. :"Hmm. I guess you're right." Shocker said and sat down. :She continued to revel in her discovery, "The TRAIN STATION is as small as a dragonfly. It's incredible!" :However, she quickly returned to the question at hand, "Has Eggman given us the go ahead to do anything yet?" :Shocker's expression remained unchanged. "Hmmph, lets face it, Scrambled is just going to make a worthless piece of junk. I could easily take over but... now is not the time." Shocker said and his eye twitched. :"And to answer your question, no." :"Ha." She responded. "Scrambled...I love it." :"Let the madness.." Saren started to say as he was drinking a flask filled with a red liquid. :"Plus the Chaos.." Mars said after Saren as lightning enveloped him. :"Begin!" They both said in unison as they started laughing at the thought of mindless murder. :Meanwhile down at said train station a woman with red lizard like flesh, talons, and horns was waiting around the station. From the looks of it she seemed rather bored and was resting upon the rooftop of said station when she all of a sudden looked up and saw the Egg-Fleet. "Huh, that's something you don't see every day." She muttered to herself. Introduction: Heroes :A white hedgehog is walking around station square, looking that every hero was not there, he knows that something is not right. "what happened to this place, what is going on?" :A military humvee arrives in front of the white hedgehog. An officer gets out, and arms himself, aiming at the hedgehog. "Put your hands in the air!" The officer said. :The white hedgehog stops in front of the military, "I ma a hero, not your enemy, please calm down." the white hedgehog said. :The officer dosent believe him. "According to what happened in the last 6 hours, you were doing nothing but causing trouble!" The officer said, and electrocutes him with a taser, rendering him unconscious. He handcuffs him and throws him inside the humvee, and drives off. :The white hedgehog was in shock, but burns the cuffs then teleports out of the Humvee, not near any military bases nor near any civilians he hid in the ghettos, "GRR, why didn't they believe me, what happened that they think that I am not a hero, they couldn't be that pissed off at us!!" the white hedgehog yells. :'''All of the heroes minus Ion are locked up in a security prison inside a volcano. Nobody ever escaped alive, but they can. "I can't believe ALL of us managed to get ourselves caught. Anyone know WHY we're here in the first place?" Luper complained. "Probably some stupid mistake by GUN again, they always mess things up..." Ryder said. Tesla just grabs on the bars. "GUN is so corrupt..." Tesla said. Luper sighed. Then an idea struck. "Oh wait, I can just slip through the bars an unlock us!" He then burst into a joyous laughter. "Nice Lupe!" Ryder said. Luper then lifted off, flew through the bars, and.. "Oh. Umm.., Ryder?" "Yeah?" Ryder asked "We kind of need the keys..." He responded" "Dang it!" Ryder exclaimed. Luper solemnly flew back into the cell and sat down atop Ryder's hand. "This sucks." "Majorly..." Ryder said. "Any ideas?" The dragonfly asked the mink. The Mink waited about 20 seconds, thinking. "I got it, i'll use water to weather the cuffs off... we'll figure something out after that." Ryder said. Tesla uses ESP to see through walls. "I see a control room. If you can get to the control room and pull the lever for Cell 102, you can set us all free." Tesla said. "Alright Luper, you might want to move..." The Mink said. "Alright!" Luper announced. "I'm off!" With that, Luper began to quietly fly over towards the control room as Tesla observed for guards. "There's a guard at 12:00. Hide somewhere." Tesla said. Luper rushed into the vent and gripped a rung as hard as he could, trying to not fall back from the wind. "Gotcha." A masked figure walked along the corridor. It suddenly saw the guard, and grabbed its neck, strangling the guard. The hooded figure looked around, and swaying its tail, it moved on, a visible smile seen inside the hood. Category:Free Join Roleplays